Golden Slumbers
by Muchalu
Summary: Naoki has realized that he is in love. Yet, when he hears his love crying, he decides to sing a special song. Inspired by the song "Golden Slumbers" by the Beatles. Please enjoy!


A/N: So I was randomly listening to the Beatles songs I borrowed from my Auntie when I came across this song. I had never heard it before until like about 3 hours ago(actually a month ago). But as I was listening to it, This was what I pictured. I really hope you like it and I also hope there is no mistakes like my last story. Well here you go, enjoy!

Muchalu

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na Kiss nor do I own this song Golden Slumbers. The Beatles own the song and there is nothing you can do about it. =P

Naoki couldn't sleep for some reason. He had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He had not long ago realized that he was indeed in love with Kotoko but, he didn't know what was bothering him at this moment. He was always worried that Kotoko would do something stupid to get his attention, and also starting seeing how much she liked the actual him and not the fake image he showed everyone else. But what was bothering him right know? Why did he have a feeling that someone was in pain? He finally decided that it would be good for him to get a drink of water to calm him down. Walking out his room, he heard a faint whine that came out of Kotoko's room. He silently but quickly ran to her room and slowly opened the door. Kotoko was faintly crying in her sleep with a few tears racing down her cheeks. Naoki slowly made his way over to where Kotoko was and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her head and softly patted her. Her whining was slowly stopping but tears still came tumbling down. It truly hurt him that he didn't know why she was crying. What else could he do to sooth her? He then thought about a song his mother use to sing to him when he had nightmares as a child, by this British group called the Beatles. He didn't like singing but he really wanted to calm Kotoko right now. So softly he started to sing:

_**Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullabye**_

Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
Smiles awake you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullabye

Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullabye

Naoki finished the song smiling at Kotoko. She was now sleeping soundly and finally stopped crying. Naoki started to leave until he heard his name being called behind him. "Irie-kun…" Naoki was scared that she was awake and she saw him in her room. What would say about being in here? Hey, I heard you crying so came in and decided to sing to you? That would make him look weak and of course stupid. So without another thought, he quickly got up and went back to his room.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"So Kotoko, how did you sleep last night?" Mama asked serving breakfast.

Naoki stopped reading the newspaper for a moment to listen.

"Oh, I well, had a bad dream I guess." Kotoko replied.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry! Did you have it all night?" Mama said sitting next to Kotoko.

"No I didn't actually. It was really weird because I thought I heard someone singing _**Golden Slumbers**_ while I was sleeping. It made every bad feeling that I had go away and I was able to sleep peacefully." Kotoko said smiling at her plate.

"I used to sing that big brother when he had bad dreams when he was little. It was one of his favorite songs." Mama said putting food on her plate.

"Really? My dad use to sing that to me all the time when I was little too." Kotoko nearly shouted. "But the only thing," Kotoko started to whisper. "was that I thought I heard Irie-kun singing to me. It was very strange."

This time Naoki decide that it was now a good time to speak up. "I don't sing."

"Oh, Irie-kun I wasn't implying that you were singing…" Kotoko panicked.

"Thank you for breakfast mom. I'm leaving now." Naoki said while getting up from the table.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Kotoko knew that song as well and that it also comfort her when she heard it. He was happy, and he also found another reason why he loved her.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So???? beter then last time? I reread, reread, had others read it, reread it again myself...well, you get. But not to worry. I will write the perfect story that flows. LOL. So this is my second story which means review as much as you want but not to much. Thanx for reading. Luv U!!! =D

-Moni


End file.
